In Need Of Some Alone Time
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Since Valentine's Day, Freddie and Jade have seen each other a great deal, simply put. But when Trina works overtime one day, how do they make use of their time alone? Set after chapters 3 through 9 of "The Best Shower Ever", and also featured in the "Oneshot Collection" and "WhizGrunchShowerGoth" stories. Rated M for sexual content and strong language. Reader discretion advised.
1. The After Work Surprise

**Schneider and Nick own _iCarly _and _Victorious,_ and Stanley Kramer and William and Tania Rose own _It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World_. But Hi-Def Vision, Hungry's, SaveHut, Angeles Village, Upper Echelon, The Grub Village, Spartan Condoms, Rocketslide, Matt's Spiked Iced Tea, _Star Quest: Through The Shadows, A Sight For Sore Eyes _and "Vanessa Liberty", that's all mine. And for good measure, you might wanna take a good look at the cover picture. It's gonna come in handy later. But anyway, on with the story.**

**(Los Angeles, California; Friday afternoon, March 16, 2018)**

**It had been more than six months since he hooked up with and eventually began dating soon-to-be 25-year-old Trina Vega, and it was just over a month ago that their friend Jade West became the third member in their relationship, **but regardless of time and circumstances, it was more than fair to believe that newly 24-year-old Freddie Benson was incredibly happy with how things had turned out in his life, especially from a romantic standpoint.

But as he was leaving his job at Hi-Def Vision, a glaring, intriguing thought had struck him. He, Trina and Jade obviously had their time together as a trio, and the two women had some one-on-one time of their own before, particularly the alcohol-induced one-night stand at Trina's apartment nearly three summers ago. Of course, since he and Trina were initially a couple to begin with, Freddie also had more than enough time with her. But so far, since the five-day escapade at Upper Echelon that began on Valentine's Day, something was missing.

He hadn't had a moment alone with Jade. At least not any truly romantic ones.

Sure, there were plenty of threesomes, and even a few "two-and-a-half-somes" in the past month, and they were plenty frequent during the weekends since Jade had spent them at Angeles Village. But as far as any Benson/West interaction without a Vega involved was concerned, there wasn't any to speak of.

This wasn't due to jealousy, as Trina had told both of them, especially Freddie, at one point that if they saw fit, they were more than welcome to be intimate while they were alone.

_"Listen, if you and Jade are here or at my place, and you two are in the mood, then you don't have to wait up for me. I'm not worried about you two together, and seeing as how we're all with each other, it's not like you're cheating on me or doing something behind my back. You guys should enjoy each other. The only thing I ask is that you keep each other happy... and that you make sure to include me when I come back."_

It definitely wasn't because Freddie and Jade found each other unattractive, or because they didn't have chemistry anywhere beside the bedroom. They talked often and joked around a lot with and without Trina around, and they definitely had done plenty of kissing, grabbing, groping and rubbing each other, even when they weren't having sex.

But when it came to fucking, or lovemaking, and having any full-blown romantic moments that went beyond the simple kissing, cuddling and whatever else, they hadn't had those, at least not when they were alone. It eventually became second nature between Freddie and Trina, and she and Jade had done the same whenever they were back from their respective jobs and were waiting on Freddie to get back from Hi-Def Vision. Even on the morning after their intitial one-night stand, they had went out to breakfast together, albeit with Tori, André and Robbie tagging along. But no such thing had occurred with Freddie and Jade alone.

However, as Freddie made it to his car, he would finally get the opportunity he needed, and it came in a call from his first girlfriend.

"You rang, Miss Vega?" Freddie answered jokingly once he accepted Trina's call.

_"Why, yes, I did ring, Mister Benson," Trina responded. "Still at work?"_

"Well, I am, sort of, but I'm about to leave. What's up?"

_"Well, I might be home a little later than usual tonight. I don't know if I'm gonna have to work all the way until closing time, but I'm definitely doing some overtime."_

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later then. Should I call Jade, or - "

_"I already talked to Jade and let her know, since school let out more than an hour ago. I didn't ask whether or not she was doing anything or if she was going straight home. But if she comes by, or if you go to her place, you two have fun. I'll see you when I'm done here." _

"Alright then. Love you."

_"Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye." Once the phone call was over, Freddie left away from Hi-Def Vision, and not long after he drove off, he had suddenly been struck with an idea.

**Meanwhile, Jade had just made it inside of Freddie's apartment at Angeles Village **not long after his and Trina's phone conversation had ended. The ex-Goth wasn't empty-handed, as she had a small gym bag packed with enough clothes to last the weekend - although if the past month had meant anything, the suitcase was damn near unnecessary - and her backpack.

But along with her suitcase and backpack, Jade also had a significantly large black plastic bag with various essentials inside. For starters, there were boxes of Spartan condoms and a bottle of Rocketslide, which were necessary for her, Freddie and Trina's... physical activity. Then, since she knew that neither one of them would be in the mood to fix anything when they got back, she had stopped at The Grub Village and bought veggie subs for herself and Trina, and a pizza sub for Freddie. For dessert, there was a fruit bowl with chocolate syrup and whipped cream for the oldest Vega sister, and as a bonus, she decided to surprise the former tech producer with a slice of coconut cream pie. This was due to her remembering the story he told her about the pie at Gallini's, and how he would order a piece from Village every so often because it was the closest thing to Gallini's that he had since he moved to L.A. And along with the food, there were bottles of Matt's Spiked Iced Tea.

Finally, for good measure, Jade had gotten a single rose for Trina, and then, in an effort to somewhat return the spur-of-the-moment favor from Valentine's Day, she had also picked up a copy of _Star Quest: Through The Shadows _for Freddie.

But the real surprise would come through Jade's choice in clothes. She wasn't naked - yet, and she considered it too easy for herself to be totally nude when Freddie finally made it back to the apartment. But what she would eventually put on would have almost exactly the same effect as it would if she were in the flesh.

**Eventually, Freddie did make it back to Angeles Village, and like Jade, he also came back **with some new material that would be put to use in the immediate future. Unknowingly following suit with his second girlfriend, he also had bought boxes of Spartan and a new bottle of Rocketslide, and he had bought flowers for Jade and Trina. Like he had done on the holiday a month ago, he bought a jar of chocolate chips and a bag of chocolate-and-coffee-flavored edible scissors. He was initially skeptical of doing so due to the risk of being routine, but he realized how often both women enjoyed said snacks before and since then. To provide comparison, it would have been like providing Carly or Cat with a regular supply of red velvet cupcakes, or even giving Sam a seemingly endless stash of Fat Cakes.

He hadn't bought anything to drink, but this was only because there was already plenty of beverages, including alcohol, at both his and Trina's places. He also skipped buying dinner because for the moment, he was still debating internally on whether he should cook for them later that night, or if he would take them out if Trina had came home early enough.

Before he knew it, Freddie was at the door of his apartment and was just moments away from walking in. On the other side, Jade, who had just finished changing into her special get-up, was at the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen to finish putting everything away. After putting the dinner in the oven, the dessert and alcohol in the refrigerator, and finding a small cup and filling it up with water to briefly put Trina's rose in, Jade was about to take the bag with the condoms, lube and the movie and take it to Freddie's room, when suddenly...

"Jade?"

"Uh... H-hi, Freddie."

"Um... not that I mind you being here or anything, but... well, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked, both surprised at Jade's presence in his apartment, and stunned (albeit happily) at what she had on.

"Well, I talked to Trina as soon as class let out at Hollywood Arts," Jade began. "And she told me that she'd be late coming home from Hungry's. So after we talked, I decided to surprise you. So I went and grabbed some things. And I see that you did the same."

"Yeah, I - I did," Freddie replied. "Uh... wow, Jade. You... you look amazing."

"You like?" Jade asked sexily. She had on a strapless black teddy, black thigh-high stockings that were pulled just above her knees, and the black heels that she wore on Valentine's Day.

"I do. I really do."

"Good, 'cause that's what I was going for."

"I see that. So, uh, what brought on this whole surprise of yours?"

"Well, I realized that since we've been with each other, or since I've been with you and Trina, me and you, we really haven't had any time together where it's just the two of us."

"You noticed it too?" Freddie asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, we might have kissed, done a little 'inappropriate' touching, and of course, we've had sex, but as far as the really deep romantic stuff goes, we haven't done that together yet, at least not without Trina. And I know it's only been a month, but it wouldn't make sense for us to keep going forward without some real bonding just between us."

"I know. But if it means anything, the fact that we both came to this conclusion should show that we're on the same page, so that's a good sign, I guess."

"And everything that happened before now wasn't a good sign?"Jade asked before laughing.

"Haha, no, it was, but as great as it is to come home, go to Trina's down the hall, or even to go to your place and constantly screw each other all day and all night, I get that having great sex can only take us so far if we're all serious about staying together."

"See, I had a feeling that there was something more going on in that head of yours besides tech stuff," Jade teased.

"You're lucky you're pretty, Jade," Freddie teased back.

"Am I pretty?"

"Yeah, you are. Actually, never mind pretty. You're better than pretty."

"And what, may I ask, is better than pretty?"

"Oh, I don't know... sexy, stunning, sultry, gorgeous, beautiful. Have I made my point, or should I keep going?

"Point made. Tell me, why did it take you moving here and hooking up with me and Trina for you to have somebody again?"

"Well, let's see. For one, I wasn't really looking for 'Mrs. Right' when I was in college. Then, the one woman I know besides you and Trina that comes closest to that went back home while I came here. And if I remember right, I think Carly, Sam and a bunch of other girls in Seattle, to quote you, had their heads up their asses. Does that explanation work?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Good. So, uh, what were you up to while you were in here sneaking around and stuff?"

"Uh, I wasn't sneaking around, Benson. I was actually trying to prepare for tonight."

"And how exactly were you doing that, West?"

"Well, for starters, dinner is served, or it will be when I get through with you," Jade said before opening the oven and handing Freddie the box with his pizza sub from The Grub Village.

"And here I was wondering whether I would take you and Trina to dinner, or if I would cook for you guys," Freddie began. "But seriously, thanks Jade."

"Wait, I'm not done yet. Take a look at this."

"So, you went and got a slice of coconut cream pie too. You're putting on quite a show, Jade."

"Well, I've had my fair share of practice. And for my next act, I went ahead and pressed all the buttons back there marked 'booze'," Jade said as she showed Freddie the bottles of Matt's.

"And what happens for an encore?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Freddie," Jade began nonchalantly. "Could be more food, could be more drinks... or it could be a certain movie." She then took the copy of _...Through The Shadows _from the bag and handed it to Freddie.

"No way, Jade."

"Yeah, I did it. I found a copy, went ahead and bought it, and now, it's all yours. So, do I rock, or do I rock?"

"Well, you rocked anyway, but now, it's definitely noticable. Thanks, Jade."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You know, I owed you that much."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're a pretty incredible boyfriend to me and to Trina," Jade started. "And then I needed to return the favor for what you did at SaveHut last month. Plus, if nothing else, you know the way to a woman's heart... and her sweet tooth."

"So, you saw the chocolate chip jar and bag of edible scissors?" Freddie asked happily.

"Why, yes I did,"Jade replied.

"I was actually worried that I was getting predictable and routine because I got those again."

"Well, there's no such thing when it comes to something that's practically a necessity for the both of us."

"Glad that you feel that way. So what else is left for us to do?"

"Well, it isn't so much a question of what, but more like who, and the answer to that is each other. So, what do you say to us grabbing those bags and heading to your room?"

"It'd be my pleasure." With that, Freddie and Jade kissed before picking up the plastic grocery bags with the Spartan boxes and Rocketslide bottles inside and going to Freddie's bedroom. At this point, it seemed as if spending the afternoon alone together seemed like it was more than worth it.

**So, should I have kept it going with a lemon, or nah? But anyway, as you see, Freddie and Jade do have the ability to bond out of the bed and without Trina. Not that having her around is a bad idea. But anyway, for now, that's all I wrote. I won't slap the "complete" tag on the fic just yet, because I'm debating on whether to leave it as is, or to (eventually) update it. But until that happens, if it happens, I'm gone. Later, people.**


	2. Love On The Menu

**Welp, I'm gonna just go right ahead and do it. Well, actually, Freddie and Jade will. I'm just the one writing it. But anyway, here it goes.**

**Now back in his bedroom, Freddie and Jade were in the midst of a makeout and groping session, **and while the two were still in their respective clothes, that wouldn't last much longer.

As the two were kissing, Freddie had his left hand pulling on the part of Jade's teddy that covered her breasts, and with his right hand, he was making sure to get a good grab of her ass. As much as he loved Trina, along with her body, one thing he had noticed, especially in the past month, was that the former Goth was better developed in the back.

On the other hand, Jade had her left hand on Freddie's waist, while she was rubbing and grabbing on his crotch with her right hand. She had enjoyed the various X-rated escapades that she had with him and Trina in the past month, but even before then, she had wondered what it would be like to go at it with him alone, and now, she was in the process of finding out.

The pair briefly broke apart, but it was only so Freddie could remove his black hoodie and Penny Tee, with the latter having the phrase "Lucky Booger" pressed on it. As this was happening, Jade pulled the bra area of her teddy down to her waist. She was planning on kissing and rubbing on his midsection, but he beat her to it, as he eventually ended up with a mouthful of boob and then some.

The feeling of Freddie sucking on each breast and licking both nipples, along with the feeling of his bearded chin brushing up against her, had sent Jade into bliss, which even included a brief moment of laughter as she mentioned feeling ticklish from the touch of his facial hair. In return, he told her that if she liked everything so far, then she would definitely enjoy what was coming next.

Freddie then helped Jade take off her heels and completely strip off her teddy. As she sat on the edge of his bed, she was about to take off her thigh-highs, when she heard...

"Don't worry about those right now. Just lay back for me."

Doing as Freddie said, Jade laid down on the mattress, and wrapped her hands on the back of his head and neck as he went to kiss her again, which she gladly returned. After moving from her upper lips, he then went down her body, eventually stopping at her waistline and kissing on both sides, especially on the right where her scissors tattoo was.

And now on his knees, Freddie was finally "face-to-lower-lips" with Jade. After pulling her closer to him, the former techie jokingly said, "well, here goes nothing", and before either of them knew it, he was eating out his second girlfriend.

It didn't take long before Freddie's use of his tongue got a reaction out of Jade, as she let out soft moans from him working on her clit and lower lips. As the flicks of his tongue increased in speed and force, the sound coming from the aspiring entertainer grew louder, and it also encouraged Jade to run her hands across his head while Freddie continued to lick away.

After enough time had passed, Freddie briefly licked Jade's other hole before he went back to her clit. This time, though, as he sucked on the button-like flesh, he also brought his right hand up and entered inside the ex-Goth with two fingers. While the pace of his thrusts was slow, they were efficient enough to further stimulate her, which caused her to tighten around him. This only intensified when he added another finger and went faster and harder, and not only had she tightened around him again, but the latest surge of wetness was a sign that her first orgasm had hit. After briefly stopping to lap up her juices, Freddie was about to repeat the process, but Jade had something else in mind.

"No, no, no. Come here, sweetie," Jade said as she sat back up.

"Tired of the old mouth-and-fingers bit, huh?" Freddie asked as he sat down next to Jade.

"Actually, that was really fun. But I was thinking of trying something else."

Jade then grabbed Freddie's right hand, which had just been inside of her, and then she began tasting her juices from his index, middle and ring fingers. Once she let him go, he stepped out of the rest of his clothes before sitting back down. He saw Jade take off her stockings, and when he rejoined her on the bed, he was anticipating an ambush of the oral variety. That would happen, but as he would come to find out, it wasn't gonna last too long.

Jade was on her knees between Freddie's legs, and in a matter of seconds, she began blowing him. For him, it was every bit of awesome that he could possibly imagine, as she worked on his shaft as if her life depended on it. She enjoyed doing it as much as Freddie enjoyed getting it, but after a few minutes, Jade had a different, possibly kinkier idea in mind.

"Why'd you stop?" Freddie asked, shocked and confused at the abrupt end to the blowjob.

"Well, I was thinking that we could do something different," Jade answered.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not really. In fact, you might actually like this." Jade then stood up and went to grab the office-style chair that was against the wall right next to Freddie's closet. Once she knew for sure that the chair was close enough and high enough for what she had in mind, she sat down before resting her legs and feet in Freddie's lap.

Having sat up and propped himself up with his elbows pressed against the bed, and beginning to realize what Jade may have had in mind, Freddie began to laugh as he looked at Jade and said, "no way."

"Yes way, Benson," Jade responded with the old childhood joke. "I'm really about to do this." Then once she was fully situated, she began working her feet on Freddie's dick.

At first, the act was simply in a seemingly teasing manner, as Jade simply nudged Freddie with each foot. It still seemed effective, though, as his part kept twitching and jumping with each stroke.

"You like it so far?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it's not bad," Freddie replied. "What made you think of this?"

"Oh, it's just something new that I wanted to try. Did Trina ever do this with you?"

"Well, she has, but she hasn't." Considering everything that had happened in the past six months, Freddie's answer was relatively accurate. On one hand, Trina had teased him with the idea of a footjob during their go-round in the shower on their first night together on the Friday before Labor Day, and then every so often when they were lounging around together at home, she had done it as a impromptu sign of foreplay. There were even a few instances when they had went out to dinner and, like plenty of other women may have done to their husbands and boyfriends at some point in time, Trina had slipped off one of her shoes and teased him by playing "footsies" with his private area under the table, implying that she wanted to get laid when they got home. But as far as going all the way with the act, it hadn't happened, partly because Trina hadn't thought to actually do it, but also because Freddie never asked for it, nor did he actually expect her to go through with it.

Meanwhile, in present time, Jade kept stroking Freddie with the body parts that were meant for walking. But this time, instead of simply nudging and teasing him, it was a full-fledged footjob as both of her feet were pressed together and gripping onto his shaft as they went up and down. The feeling of the act itself, along with the sight of the mix of her pale flesh and trademark black nail polish surrounding him, had done a number on Freddie as he let out some occasional moans and groans.

"So, how does it feel to get a full-fledged footjob?" Jade asked as she looked at Freddie.

"It actually feels pretty good," Freddie responded, noticing that his second girlfriend had been "rubbing one out" while she used her feet to work on him. "But I see I'm not the only one having fun."

"Well, I couldn't just put all of the attention on you and your cock. I had to keep myself pleased, too."

"Then I know a solution to both of our issues." After allowing Jade to finish the footjob, and receiving another brief blowjob from her as well, Freddie pulled her up to the bed to join him, and he then grabbed the box of Spartans and the bottle of Rocketslide that he had bought. Once he was wrapped and lubed up, he positioned himself between her legs, and after quickly teasing her clit with his tip, he finally pushed his way inside of her.

To start off with, the pace Freddie began with was somewhat quick. It wasn't the hard, rapid motion that he normally used on Jade and Trina after some time had passed, but it definitely wasn't slow and gentle like he usually opened up with.

Regardless of how the pace was, it mattered little to Jade so far, because the simple feeling of Freddie being inside of her and working through her lower lips was more than enough at this point. Between his repeated strokes, which were beginning to increase in speed and intensity, and her playing with her clit to provide extra stimulation, the combined pleasure had caused Jade to spread her legs even wider and push them back a bit further. Then of course, another sign that she was enjoying herself was the sound of her increasingly frequent moans, which in turn motivated Freddie to go even harder.

Before long, Freddie was damn near pounding his way inside of Jade, and as his pace increased, so did Jade's feeling of pleasure. In the first few minutes of the ongoing rendezvous, her moans were in the form of simple "ohh's", "uhh's" and "ahh's". But now with Freddie working her over, Jade's vocal approval of the current situation may have sounded something like...

"Owww! Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit yes, just like that! Just like that, Freddie, yes!"

Freddie didn't back down one bit from Jade's implied commands as he kept drilling inside of her. In fact, this motivated him even more to keep right on with what he was doing, and he was rewarded for it by the hit of Jade's oncoming orgasm. The tightening grip of her walls didn't stop him, but it was enough to slow him down some. It wasn't a bad thing, however, as he was able to grab onto the edge of her chin before going in to kiss her, again, as he kept on thrusting through the ex-Goth.

Wanting a chance to recuperate from the show Freddie had been putting on, and also wanting to bring him a bit closer to the edge himself (although she hoped that he still had some minutes before he actually got there), Jade decided to revert back to an earlier tactic.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's stop for just a second," Jade suggested.

"Why? You had enough already?" Freddie teased as he pulled out of her.

"No, I just got started with you. And to keep it going, I think you might need some of this." Once Jade repositioned herself so that she was on her knees and bent over, she then went head-first into Freddie's lap as she began to suck him off one more time. He still had on the condom, but that virtually meant nothing as Jade was looking to provide some "mouth-to-dick resuscitation."

"Ohh... shit. Fuck yes, Jade."

"Having fun, Freddie?" Jade asked seductively in between sucks.

"Yes, I am," Freddie answered as Jade briefly went back to working him with her mouth. "Damn girl, you are good."

"I know." After teasing her boyfriend, Jade kept sucking Freddie for about another minute, and once she was finished, she guided him to lay down in the spot that she was in when they initially started. When he was properly adjusted, she climbed on top of him, but was unsure if he wanted her facing toward him or away from him.

"So, should I stay like this, or do I need to turn around?" Jade asked Freddie as she looked in his eyes while she straddled him.

"Stay just like you are," Freddie answered. "Just come on and ride."

"As you wish." Jade then lowered herself down until she was close enough to his rod, and then she gripped onto it with her hand to guide him near her lower lips. After struggling to get him through twice, she lowered herself a little bit more, and as she gripped him again, the third time was the charm, and he was finally inside. After allowing herself to adjust to Freddie's entrance, Jade finally began riding him.

Just as it was when Freddie was on top, Jade was forceful yet still somewhat gentle with her movement. At first, she had simply leaned forward while she moved up and down on him, and although it was enough to keep herself and Freddie happy, it wasn't long before Jade sat as upright as she could and began bouncing hard in his lap.

"Fuck, this is good," Jade blurted out as she kept riding Freddie.

"You like that, babe?" Freddie asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"Yeah, I like it, but I asked you first." After slapping Jade on her ass, Freddie then asked her, "so, what is it?"

"Yeah, I like it too," Jade began as she continued to ride him. "But if you're gonna slap a woman on her ass, at least do it like a man."

"Like a man? You mean like this?" Freddie then slapped it a second time, but this time, it was more forceful, and it may have even left a handprint.

"Ow!" Jade's cry was both from the pain of the slap, and from the pleasure of her still riding him.

"What's the matter, Jade? I thought you liked pain."

"You're lucky I like _you, _Benson."

"I thought you loved me," Freddie said in a jokingly sad manner.

"Don't worry, I do," Jade answered. "Now can we get back to fucking, please?"

"Sure, we can." Freddie was still under Jade as he had been for the past few minutes, but eventually, as it had happened so many times before, he began pushing himself up and hip-pumping his way through her, not that it bothered her. As he worked his way inside of her, it drew another round of moans and cries from the ex-Goth, which had heightened even further as he went even harder and faster.

"Oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD. Yeah, Freddie, just like that. Just like that. Yes!"

Like before, hearing Jade's cries of pleasure, among other things, motivated Freddie to keep on with what he was doing. And also like many other times before, the feeling of her tightening around him had caused him to let out his own moans and groans. Jade had remained on top of Freddie, but eventually, she was turned around to face away from him in the reverse cowgirl position. But the change in direction didn't translate to a change in pace, as he kept hip-pumping his way through his second girlfriend. Freddie was enjoying everything, and better yet, Jade was ecstatic with it all. And the longer he pumped inside of her, the more beside herself that she became, so much so that she rode herself into another orgasm.

"_Ay díos mío _(oh my GOD), Freddie, that feels so good," Jade spoke, her use of Spanish being an acquired trait from having been around Freddie, and to a further extent, Trina and Tori for so long. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum again. I'm gonna cum again! Yes, yes, yes! Ahhh!"

Eventually, Freddie had slipped out of Jade, although she didn't necessarily mind this, as the sudden break following her latest climax would allow her to recover, or so she thought. Almost immediately after she climbed off from being on top of him, Jade found Freddie kneeled down between her legs and in the process of eating her out again. To start off with, he began licking and sucking hard on her clit, before moving on to both of her openings. Although this was a common practice by the graphic and web designer, Jade still enjoyed it like it was a brand-new experience, as did Trina when she was around to be on the receiving end of the act.

What was different, however, was what would eventually come after the tongue-lashing session. Freddie began finger-banging Jade, which was also somewhat normal, but after using his hands to work through her lower lips, he moved down to her "brown-eye", and thanks to the mix of her natural wetness and his spit, along with the slickness of the just-accomplished orgasm, he was able to easily slide the first two fingers of his right hand in her tighter hole. The motion wasn't rapid and jackhammer-like, but he was going fast enough, and she was generally tight enough, to generate the same reaction that came about when he was actually screwing her.

"My fingers feel good in there, babe?" Freddie asked Jade in a low tone.

"Oh, hell yes," Jade responded seductively. "But I know what would feel even better."

"You don't have to say another word. I know just what you want."

After grabbing the bottle of Rocketslide again, and squirting the lubrication on his shaft and her asshole, Freddie got back on top of Jade and pushed her legs back as far as they could go without going behind her head. Then after teasing her clit and vagina with the tip of his penis, Freddie finally went down to Jade's backdoor.

Once he slowly pushed his way inside, Freddie gently began working through Jade's other hole, and while having him in her in that manner was somewhat painful, as Jade had often said in the past, it was the good kind of pain.

"You okay?" Freddie asked in concern.

"I'm great, actually," Jade began. "Believe it or not, I was wondering when you would get to destroying me like I know you're capable of."

"Well, since you said that..."

As he heard Jade's practical sign of encouragement, Freddie began working inside of her backdoor at a quicker pace, which made the ex-Goth more than happy. His increased speed even drove her to point where she began rubbing herself as he pumped faster and faster.

"Feeling destroyed yet?" Freddie asked in a joking manner.

"Maybe," Jade answered with a teasing tone. "You do feel good inside of me, though."

"I know," Freddie said, giving the same jokingly arrogant answer that Jade did when she blew him just minutes earlier.

"Someone's a little cocky, isn't he?"

"No, I'm not cocky. I'm just a guy with his cock in his girlfriend's ass. There's a difference."

After the brief joke-cracking session was over, Freddie continued sliding his way through Jade's rectum, which both of them were enjoying. The feeling became more prevalent as he kept plowing through her, and with that, the cries and moans from Jade had increased. With every additional thrust that Freddie provided, Jade let out another "ohhh", "ahhh", "oh GOD" or "oh fuck", and she even added some "don't stop" to the orgasmic chorus as well. The young man's pumps also drove her to spread her legs even more, and eventually, they were resting on his shoulders as he went even deeper inside of her.

But as fun as it was to be on top of Jade with her legs wrapped around him, or rather, near his head, Freddie sensed that it was about time to end the current go-round, and he figured that the best way to do that was to go to the position that had more or less become his trademark, especially in the last six months.

"You give up, Benson?" Jade asked as Freddie pulled out of her.

"Not a chance, West," Freddie began in response. "I just thought I would put you in a different position before I finally finished wearing you out."

"And what makes you think I'll be the one who's gonna be worn out?"

"Just call it instinct." With that, Freddie pulled Jade by her waist and flipped her over on her stomach. Then after adding some more lube, he went back inside of her and continued to plow through her backdoor. After leaning in to get into his second girlfriend, Freddie brought himself upright and pushed through Jade's hole just as he had whenever she was in missionary, but in this instance, he was able to grab onto her backside as he thrusted between the pale brunette. After giving it a few brief slaps, his grabs turned into full-blown squeezes, and that, along with the continued pumping in her asshole, had Jade in a frenzy.

With some more time having went by, Freddie eventually leaned forward and pressed himself on top of Jade as he continued to penetrate in her other hole. Having spent those minutes going faster and harder with his thrusts caused her moaning to get louder, but Jade also noticed Freddie's moans, grunts and groans, and after considering that, along with some of his movements in that stretch of time, she sensed that he was close to coming himself. With that in mind, Jade decided to urge him to share his orgasm in a somewhat familiar manner.

"Oh fuck, Jade, I think I'm ready," Freddie huffed out. "I'm gonna cum. Shit, I'm gonna cum."

"Let me feel it, then," Jade responded. "Give it to me, let me have it inside of me."

Sensing what Jade wanted from him, and remembering what he did to Trina in their first full threesome just over a month ago, Freddie briefly pulled out and took off the condom before going back in Jade's "brown-eye", and after one last round of pumps, he was finally over the edge and ready to grant her wish.

"You ready, Jade?"

"Yes, baby, I'm ready. Come on, Freddie, let me get it."

"Okay, okay. Here it comes. Oh... oh shit. Shit, I'm coming. Uhhhhh! Oh fuck! Fuck, ahh!"

Having spilled himself inside of Jade, Freddie pulled out of her again, and the combination of being in her tighter hole and the force of his orgasm had left the former tech producer drained. But as he sat down beside her, he gained just enough strength to watch her lay on her right side and pull her backside apart, and he saw the end result of their encounter flowing from her second entrance.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Freddie asked as he bent down to kiss her.

"Yeah, that was so good," Jade answered. "You feel so good, too."

"Well, do I taste as good as I feel?" After sliding his hand between her backside, Freddie scooped up as much of his cum as he could from both entrances, as it had dripped down to her lower lips after he pulled out, and once he brought his hand back up, he brought it closer to Jade. Knowing what he had in mind, she gladly obliged to tasting his cum, which may have even been mixed with hers. And even as she collected all of the fluid, she still continued to suck on his fingers, making it her business to ensure that nothing was wasted.

"Best thing I tasted all day," Jade said seductively once her oral indulgence ended. "Well, maybe the second best thing," she continued, referring to Freddie's dick, which was now in her left hand.

"Apparently, you don't know what it's like to eat you out," Freddie joked. "Now that's the best thing somebody could taste all day."

"And what about Trina?"

"Same thing goes for her too."

"Smart answer, Benson."

"I know it is, West."

**Minutes later, Freddie and Jade were in the shower together, and just like his first night with Trina, and the first shower they took with Jade on Valentine's Day, **the designer and aspiring entertainer were fooling around as much as they were cleaning themselves up. Although the pair had stuck to washing their bodies for the most part, they had almost convinced each other to put on an encore performance, as they had kissed at least twice, and even took turns washing each other up at one point.

In one instance while the pair was locking lips, Jade began stroking him with soapy hands, and Freddie gave her another squeeze on her ass. Both of them knew where all of this could have been headed, but they had different ideas on how to resolve the situation.

"If you keep using your hands like that, you're gonna get me started again," Freddie said in a low tone.

"Well, don't get too excited, sweetie. Because as much as I would like for you to do that, we need to keep some of that for your other girlfriend for when she gets home," Jade responded, referring to Trina. "I think she would like it if both of us still had some loving left over for her."

"Yeah, she might need it today. But if you know that's the case, then why would you try to get me all worked up?"

"Maybe because I like to put you through torture, particularly the good kind."

"You're lucky I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Freddie."

**(I seriously don't need to explain what happened after this, right?)**

**Later, after the pair finished their shower, Freddie and Jade were in his living room, and they were splitting a few pairs **of the edible scissors while watching a rerun of the show _A Sight For Sore Eyes. _One thing that stood out to both of them was how the lead actress, Vanessa Liberty, beared a great resemblance to their friend and potential sister-in-law.

"Hey, maybe I'm just seeing stuff, but doesn't that Vanessa Liberty chick look just like Tori?" Jade asked, wearing only the "Lucky Booger" Penny Tee that Freddie wore to work.

"You saw that too?" Freddie asked in response, dressed in a pair of dark blue sweatpants.

"Yeah. I mean, I figured that maybe she beared a slight resemblance to her, but now that I'm seriously looking at her, it's like she's a full-blown doppleganger."

"No kidding. But then, not only does she look like Tori, but she has these red highlights in her hair. Now that I think about it, it's kind of like they mixed Tori with the old version of you, and then Vanessa is the end result."

"It's weird, because apparently one time when we were seniors at Hollywood Arts, Tori called herself dressing up like me in some role-playing exercise she did with André."

"Really?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"Yeah. You know that '365 Days' song that I told you about?"

"You might have brought it up before."

"Okay, well, before he did that song with Vega, we were working on a song together. And I guess that at some point, he ended up getting a crush on me, and it made him all wonky and stuff. So Tori called him over and dressed and acted like me, supposedly because it was supposed to help him get over his crush."

"Did it work?"

"Not at that moment, I take it, because from what I heard, he tried to kiss Tori because she 'looked so much like me'."

"Well, I can't say that I blame André. He must have knew all of the things that me and Trina know now."

"And what might that be, exactly?" Jade asked in an amused tone.

"That you're smart, beautiful, talented, sexy, and freaky, in the good kind of way," Freddie answered.

"Look at you turning on the charm today."

"I never really turn it off."

Just as Freddie and Jade went to kiss again, Trina walked into the apartment, dressed in a black jacket, her pink Hungry's tank top, dark blue jeans and black sneaker-style boots. Although she had grew tired and somewhat stressed out because of her extra time on the job at Hungry's, the sight of her boyfriend and girlfriend making out put a stop to that.

"I see somebody's having fun together," Trina said as she walked further into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart," Freddie greeted Trina after he and Jade broke apart. He then walked over to kiss her hello.

"Hi, girlie," Jade added as she hugged Trina before kissing her as well.

"So did you two enjoy yourselves while I was gone?" Trina asked as she sat between her lovers.

"Yeah, we did," Jade began. "This one put on quite a show today."

"He always does," Trina responded. "Did you have fun with Jade?"

"Yeah, most definitely," Freddie answered. "We had plenty of fun together."

"Well, that's good. I may need to have some fun with you too after the day I just had."

"It's funny, because I said that to him while we were in the shower together."

"It was that bad, huh?" Freddie asked Trina.

"Something like that," Trina began. "Nothing really bad happened, but when I got called in for overtime, it started getting really crowded. It was so insane in there today."

"Well, it is Friday, for one thing," Jade started. "People get their paychecks, they're probably going out at night, and pretty much nobody wants to bother cooking anything. So they end up packing places like yours."

"That is true. I'm just glad I don't have to work tomorrow, because it's gonna be nuts in that place."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's St. Patrick's Day," Freddie said.

"You seem less than thrilled, Vega," Jade teased. "I thought you'd be happy to celebrate the other side of your heritage."

"Well, tomorrow, we'll see about that," Trina began. "Right now, though, the only celebration I want is to get laid, get a shower, have dinner and get some sleep."

"We can fix three of those things later," Freddie started. "But as for dinner, Jade already worked that out."

"Did you?" Trina asked Jade with a smile.

"Yep. Just follow me," Jade answered. She then took Trina's hand and led her into the kitchen. "I got these before I came here, so they're gonna have to be heated up, but I went to Grub Village and got us some subs."

"So which sub is what?" Trina asked as she saw the boxes from The Grub Village in the oven.

"The ones on the left and in the middle, those are our veggie subs," Jade began. "And his pizza sub is on the right."

"Thanks, Jade," Trina said.

"Wait, Treen, there's even more." Just as she had done with Freddie earlier, Jade opened the refrigerator and showed Trina what else she had brought back from the eatery. "This is for you," the ex-Goth said to the waitress as she handed her the fruit bowl that came with chocolate syrup and whip cream. "And for our Freddie, there's a slice of coconut cream pie. And if you look down there, you'll see a few certain drinks."

"Well, look at you, Jade," Trina began. "You must have done it all today."

"No, I can't say that," Jade said. "But there is one more thing I did do." Jade then went over and grabbed the single rose that she did buy for Trina, and gave it to her.

"Aww, you brought me a rose? Thank you."

"Well, I brought _a rose, _but if you really wanna see something cool..." Jade then went behind Trina and covered her eyes before signaling Freddie to come over, and as he made it to where his two ladies were, he grabbed the full bouquet of roses and jar of chocolate chips that he had bought before standing in front of his first girlfriend. "...then take a look at this."

As soon as Jade uncovered her eyes, Trina then saw Freddie standing in front of her with the flowers and chocolate, which he raised up slightly when her eyes were open again.

"Oh, thank you, Freddie," Trina said to her boyfriend, hugging and kissing him before taking the gifts out of his hands. After putting them on the counter, she then pulled her significant others closer to her. "You two are so sweet. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Well, we knew that you were staying over at work," Freddie began. "And even though me and Jade both made it a point to surprise each other after that, we weren't gonna leave you out."

"Yeah, and besides, we owe you for so much," Jade added. "Me and Freddie, we had fun today, but today wouldn't have happened without you bringing us together in the first place."

"We love you, Trina."

"I love you guys too." Freddie and Jade then went in to kiss her, with him getting the lips and her getting the left cheek.

"So, what's the plan now?" Jade asked once the trio broke apart.

"Well, as hungry as I am, I think I can wait for dinner," Trina began. "I think I would rather have you first."

"Okay, so is it just him that you want?" Jade asked. "Because I can join you two later if you need it."

"Oh no, you're coming with us," Trina commanded, albeit in a humorous voice. "I'm gonna need some breasts and legs to go with... my steak sandwich." The last part was said as she looked at Freddie after rubbing his shaft under his sweats.

"So what, I'm a chicken now?" Jade asked jokingly as she followed Trina and Freddie back to his room.

"No, but you should brace yourself, because you're definitely gonna get eaten... again."

**I know, I'm weird. But hey, I couldn't help it. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this latest installment of Treddiade, or whatever else you wanna call it. That's it for now. I'm about to go violate some small pints of ice cream with a circus lady who swims like a torpedo. I'm out!**


End file.
